


Teach Me

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Finn drunkenly tells Aaron and Rob that he's inexperienced with sex- so being the good friends they are they decide to teach him a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

The evening had started with a few drinks before they all headed back to Robert’s place. Carly and Ross had disappeared early on in the evening, and Adam and Victoria didn’t go back to the house, so it was just Aaron, Robert and Finn that were sitting on the sofa’s laughing and chatting. Robert was drunk, and getting hornier as the night went on. Part of him wanted to kick Finn out so he could have his way with Aaron but he was enjoying himself too much to do so. The conversation somehow drifted over to sex and in their drunken state Robert and Aaron started talking; causing Finn to groan and declare that he was missing out on so much.  
“I mean I love sex…I just…don’t have any.”  
Aaron snorted and then apologised,  
“Sorry. No you’re uh…great.”  
Finn threw a cushion at him,  
“Shut up you’re hardly the best I’ve ever had.”  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
“Really? Cos I have no complaints.”  
Aaron looked at him and grinned,  
“That’s because I do those things to you no one else will.”  
Robert laughed and shrugged,  
“What can I say? I’m a man with particular taste.”  
Finn frowned,  
“Like what?”  
Robert looked over at him and picked up his beer,  
“You really are inexperienced aren’t you?”  
Finn shifted on the sofa,  
“Shut up alright?”  
Robert smirked; his eyes flicking over Finn,  
“So what have you done?”  
Finn looked at him,  
“You know….sex.”  
Robert rolled his eyes and looked at Aaron, who was trying not to laugh,  
“I mean…what. Have…you…done?”  
He stood up and walked over,  
“Topped?”  
“Yeah. Obviously.”  
Robert nodded,  
“Bottomed?”  
Aaron snorted and laughed,  
“Yeah he has.”  
Robert glanced at Aaron then back at Finn,  
“Blowjob? Fingering? Rimming?”  
Finn was turning red,  
“Yes. Yes…no.”  
He sucked down his beer as Robert stared at him in surprise,  
“You’ve never rimmed? Or been rimmed? Oh Finny Finny Finny. You’re missing out.”  
Finn looked up at him; the alcohol giving him a sudden confidence,  
“You have I suppose?”  
Robert walked behind Aaron and leant down,  
“Oh yeah. You kidding me? Love it.”  
He stared at Finn for a few moments before kissing Aarons cheek and standing straight and walking back around the sofa.  
“I’m sad for you Finn.”  
Finn looked at Aaron, who was staring intently,  
“Why?”  
Aaron reached forward and pulled at Robert; pulling him down and whispering in his ear. Robert looked over at Finn and smiled,  
“What?”  
Robert bit his lip and walked over to him,  
“Come on.”  
He held his hand out and pulled him up to his feet.   
“W-what?”  
Aaron smirked and walked over to him,  
“We’re gonna teach you a thing or two….blow….your mind.”  
Finn swallowed and nodded; letting the two men lead him to the bedroom.

Finn sat on the chair in the corner and took a gulp of whiskey, he shuddered and coughed; making Robert chuckle,  
“Go on then. Teach me something.”  
Aaron smirked at him and walked over to Robert; pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him,  
“What you have to remember…is every person is different. They all like different things. So really the only thing to do is to learn as much as possible…right?”  
Finn nodded,  
“Should I take notes?”  
Aaron looked over at him and bit his lip before looking at Robert and kissing him; cupping his face to deepen it before pulling away and yanking his top off as Robert did the same,  
“You two are just gonna…?”  
Aaron looked over at Finn as Robert kissed his neck,  
“Nothing like a demonstration to learn right?”  
He pulled Robert’s head back and kissed him again before standing up to undo his jeans; Robert immediately moved to pull them down. He started mouthing at Aarons cock through his boxers as Aaron watched Finn,  
“See?”  
He pulled Robert’s head back to look at him,  
“It’s fucking sexy.”  
Finn took another gulp of whiskey and watched as the two men stripped each other. By the time Aaron was moaning with his cock down Robert’s throat he had to stand up and cup himself,  
“Stop…Rob…don’t wanna come like this.”  
Robert lifted his head and looked over at Finn,  
“You alright Barton?”  
Finn nodded and cupped himself again,  
“You gonna fuck him or what?”  
Robert scoffed,  
“Someone’s bossy. Was he like this when you banged him?”  
Aaron looked over at him,  
“I think it’s the whiskey.”  
Robert smirked and kissed Aaron’s stomach before climbing from the bed to grab the lube from the chest of drawers,  
“You know…I bet you’re one of those that come from the first half of the porn. Get off on all the kissing and never make it to the money shot.”  
Aaron propped himself up his elbows and looked over at Finn,  
“Well?”  
Finn snorted,  
“I don’t need porn. Not all of us do.”  
Robert looked at Aaron and laughed,  
“He doesn’t need porn.”  
Finn sat back on the chair,  
“Watch a lot of porn do you?”  
Robert looked at him; smirking at the way he looked away as soon as he started stroking his cock.  
“Gotta learn from somewhere haven’t I?”  
He looked at Aaron,  
“What shall we teach him?”  
Aaron ran his hands up Robert’s legs to grip his hips,  
“Open up.”  
Robert smirked and straddled Aaron,  
“You watching kid?”  
Finn nodded and sat back as Aaron poured the lube onto his fingers and reached around to press them against Robert’s hole. Finn swallowed and shifted on the seat as Robert moaned and pushed down on the fingers; taking them deep. He kissed Aaron as he rode his fingers slowly then looked over at Finn; keeping eye contact as he rode them before arching his back,  
“More…more.”  
Aaron smirked and pulled his fingers free before pushing more in. Robert groaned as he started to grind down on them; picking up his pace and panting into Aaron’s mouth.  
“Fuck.”  
Robert stilled and looked over at Finn again before looking at Aaron,  
“Fuck me. Now.”  
Aaron nodded and pulled his fingers free as Robert moved slightly to sink down onto his cock,  
“You see?”  
He looked at Finn,  
“Learning anything yet?”  
Finn nodded and rubbed himself through his jeans. Aaron pulled Robert’s head round to look at him,  
“He’s getting hard. Bet he’s thinking about what you feel like…so warm and tight around me. Bet he’s gonna go home and rub one out picturing you riding me.”  
Robert groaned and pushed Aaron flat on his back as he rode him in earnest; he watched Finn for a few moments then slowed down; looking down at Aaron and leaning in to whisper to him. Aaron nodded and as Robert climbed from him then the bed; Aaron stood up and walked over to Finn,  
“What?”  
Aaron pulled him to his feet,  
“Learn by doing Finn.”  
Finn swallowed,  
“What?”  
Aaron looked over to Robert who was kneeling on the bed stroking his cock slowly.  
“Scared?”  
Finn shook his head and put the whiskey down; he took a deep breath and followed Aaron to the bed where Robert immediately started pulling his clothes off,  
“You ever think about me?”  
Finn frowned,  
“What?”  
Robert smirked and glanced at Aaron before looking back at Finn,  
“When you’re at home…and you have your cock in your hand and you need something to think about because you don’t watch porn?”  
He ran a finger down Finn’s bare chest,  
“You ever think about the night with Aaron? Or about me? What I could do to you? Bet you were jealous when you found out what I’d been doing with your one night stand…weren’t you?”  
Finn couldn’t answer; he was too busy focusing on Aaron’s lips as they found his neck and his hands on his stomach as they reached for Robert’s.  
“Well?”  
Finn nodded; lurching forward as Aaron suddenly disappeared from behind him. He climbed onto the bed and started kissing Robert again as Finn stood awkwardly,  
“Stop teasing him Rob.”  
Robert smiled and looked at him,  
“Come here, Aaron lie down.”  
Aaron did as he was told and Robert moved behind the now naked Finn,  
“Impressive. Have to admit.”  
Finn turned his head and met Robert’s eye,  
“Thanks.”  
Robert grinned and walked over to the whiskey bottle; taking a deep drink then passing it to Aaron,  
“Kiss him.”   
Finn looked at him in surprise,  
“You what?”  
Robert took Finn’s glasses off and dropped them onto the chair,  
“He loves it. His neck…his chest. Kiss him.”  
Finn nodded and leant forward on the bed to kiss the waiting Aaron,  
“Not the lips.”  
Finn stopped at Aaron’s words,  
“Only he kisses me there.”  
Finn nodded and moved his head to kiss Aaron’s neck instead as Robert ran his hand down the man’s back down to his arse where he trailed his fingers down his crack before slipping in,  
“Woah…Sugden.”  
“Sugden?”  
Finn cleared his throat and looked back at Aaron,  
“Fine. Before I sober up and regret this. Do it.”  
He looked back at Robert,  
“Fuck me like you would him.”  
The two men chuckled,  
“I don’t think you can handle what I’d do to him.”  
Finn stood straight,  
“I can. So stop all that talking and actually do something.”  
He looked Robert up and down,  
“If you’re man enough.”  
Aaron’s eyebrows shot up and he grinned,  
“Yeah Sugden. Get to it.”   
Robert looked at Aaron,  
“You get the front I’ll get the back?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Sounds right.”  
He looked at Finn again,  
“Get ready Barton.”  
“Ready for-Oh!”  
He was cut off as Aaron moved and suddenly had his mouth around his cock. Robert pushed his head round and dropped to his knees; pushing him forward slightly,  
“Hold his shoulders.”  
Finn gripped Aaron’s shoulders as the man swallowed him down,  
“What are you doin-OH GOD.”  
Robert had spread his cheeks and was busy working his hole with his tongue; alternating between licking and sucking until Finn was a quivering mess. His fingers tangled in Aaron’s hair as he gasped and groaned. Robert was the one to make him come in the end; almost as soon as he pushed his tongue into Finn’s hole he was coming with a groan down Aaron’s throat. Aaron pulled away and wiped his mouth,  
“Dammit Robert I almost had him.”  
Robert stood up and wiped his own mouth as Finn collapsed onto the bed,  
“Aww I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”  
Aaron looked him up and down,  
“Bend over.”  
Aaron climbed from the bed as Robert bent forward; grabbing the sheets and winking at Finn as Aaron pushed his cock back inside him and started pounding into him. Robert bit down on the sheets and groaned as Finn watched the two men; reaching down to cup his spent cock before collapsing back and falling asleep,  
“Goddamn….we fucked him asleep.”  
Robert turned and looked at him,  
“Don’t stop.”  
Aaron grinned and carried on pounding into the man until they were both moaning,  
“Right there….right there…oh…fuck!”  
Robert lurched forward as he came onto the bed. Aaron followed moments later, pulling out to come over Robert’s bare back before collapsing against him and laughing,  
“Oh my god…get off me.”  
Aaron rolled off him and smiled; leaning in to kiss his lips gently then closing his eyes and falling asleep.

They ran into Finn the following afternoon- he had made his escape while they were still asleep. He ran into them when they were in the café. He stopped and turned bright red before Aaron gestured for him to come over,  
“You alright?”  
Finn cleared his throat,  
“Yeah. Fine…bit hungover.”  
Robert chuckled and reached for his coffee,  
“He meant-“  
“I know what he meant. Yeah I’m fine. Are…are you two?”  
Robert sat back,  
“Yeah. Shouldn’t we be?”  
Aaron smiled,  
“Look…it wasn’t a big deal okay? It was a bit of fun. Don’t stress about it alright?”  
Finn nodded,  
“Yeah...yeah totally. I’m gonna go get a coffee. I’ll uh…see you about yeah?”  
He stood up and headed to the counter. Robert grinned at Aaron as they continued their conversation. Finn walked past with his coffee and Robert looked up,  
“Oh and Finn?”  
Finn turned around and Robert winked,  
“You get an A+”   
Finn turned red again and walked quickly out of the café; leaving Robert laughing and Aaron shaking his head with a grin.


End file.
